It is well known that address books, telephone books, daily dairies and other personal books in which information (in the form of names, addresses, telephone numbers, calendar dates and the like) is recorded for future reference often become cluttered and of reduced usefulness through the passage of time. This is typically due to the repeated need to amend entries, remove them, or to rearrange them, entailing messy erasures, strikeovers, white-outs, and similar awkward editorial endeavors.
The most common solution to the problem has been to simply replace these books on a regular basis requiring the time-consuming reentry of information from the old book to the new. Other solutions have included the use of selectively removable and rearrangeable pages (such as in loose-leaf notebooks). However, this system allows saving and/or rearranging of full pages of information rather than individual entries. Another solution has entailed the use of pages having multiple transparent pockets into which individual business cards or other information bearing elements may be inserted, removed and/or rearranged.
A new and improved personal information system for maintaining, on a semipermanent basis, the type of personal information described hereinabove, has been developed and is embodied in the notebooks described and claimed in Judith A. M. Baldwin U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,904, the details of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Specifically, the patented notebooks may be in bound or loose-leaf form, with the salient features being the association with and inclusion within the book of a supply of information carriers in the form of repositionable, pressure-sensitive adhesive coated labels, either blank or printed with information such as name, address and telephone number(s) or other calendar or reminder information, and special coated pages for readily removably mounting the pressure-sensitive adhesive labels.
The individual labels or information carriers, after being initially filled in with information, may be repalced or repositioned as desired in the appropriately indexed portion of the book.
The present invention is directed to an improved method of manufacturing two-sided label stock for use as pages in said notebooks in which pages have information carriers, within or without their matrices, on the front and obverse sides thereof, and which pages may be manufactured economically by available mass production techniques as in the manner to be described hereinafter. The improved construction of the two-sided label stock having removable, repositionable information carriers on both sides may be used in applications other than notebooks, for example the pages may be used to double the typical supply of pressure-sensitive labels ordinarily supplied in sheet or roll-form, with labels only on one side. They may be used to fill the applications gaps which exist in the ever-expanding repositionable label field due to the commercial availability of only one-sided label stock.
Accordingly, it is to providing a method of making new and improved two-sided repositionable label stock and the resulting label stock itself to which the present invention is directed.